Negotiations
by Expressive Dissonance
Summary: Zack makes an offer, Lethe refuses, and Ranulf anticipates. Lethe/laguz!Zack/Ranulf Done for No True Pair on Insanejournal.


**Title: **Negotiation  
**Fandom: **Final Fantasy VII/Fire Emblem  
**Pairings/Characters: **Lethe/laguz!Zack/Ranulf  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Innuedo  
**Prompt: **Lethe and Zack: double penetration  
**Note: **I have a feeling this won't be the last I see of laguz!Zack...*sighs* Done for No True Pair on Insanejournal.

* * *

Lethe looked from one laguz to the other, her large violet eyes narrowed fiercely as her tail lashed in irritation.

"No."

"But kitten—" a well-timed glare halted the affectionate drivel before it could truly begin.

"Zackary," Lethe began, ignoring him in favor of staring into a pair of mismatched purple and green eyes. "I do not mind trying new things, but _Ranulf_ of all people?" She sniffed in disdain at her smirking commander before turning to regard her newest subordinate. "You cannot be serious."

"Lethe," Ranulf murmured lowly, his tail lazily flicking in the air. "Would you really deny the poor kid?" A battle-hardened hand reached out to stroke the spiky-haired laguz's ears. "Besides, you're the one to benefit since you'll be getting a two-for-one deal."

The orange-haired cat made a light sound of disgust at the familiar leer and the unrepentant manner in which her current lover was melting under the strokes of her unofficial rival, his long black tail curling limply around the other male's thigh.

"Zack," she hissed, feeling a faint heat curling in her belly at the sight. Both males were young, strong, and admittedly handsome—all of which were appealing to a female laguz, but the attraction was only two-fold for herself as she watched Zack arch against the light touch of the blue-haired male's carefully sheathed claws.

The entire time, Ranulf merely watched her with those unnerving dual-colored eyes, the cocky light within them daring her to back out on such a challenge. She could feel the fur on her tail bristling as she asked stiffly, "Well, Zack? How would we go about doing this…idea of yours?"

Seeing that smug bastard straighten in surprise was almost as gratifying as the delighted yowl the dark-haired cat gave before scooping her up into a bone-crushing hug. "Really, Lethe? Really?"

Sighing, Lethe nipped his ear harshly, startling him into loosening his arms enough for her to squirm away. She glared at Ranulf's muffled laughter before crawling into the center of the bed and growling, "Well, if you're coming, then move! But I refuse to have to stare Ranulf in the face; Zack, you will take front, and Ranulf will take back. My way, or _no_ way."

"As militaristic as always, kitten," Ranulf purred, eyes glowing with laughter as he sidled closer to the bed.

Lethe halted her words before verbally scalding the arrogant fool, her eyes instinctively seeking the youngest laguz, who was looking at her a bit sheepishly. She knew what that look was, and what it meant as well.

"Zackary, what exactly did you leave out? You asked me if it would be alright for me to be taken by two at once and I have complied; so what am I misunderstanding?"

Ears pulling back like a cub caught in mischief, Zack gave a small pout as he looked to Ranulf for help; the blue cat just grinned even wider, already anticipating the resulting blowout from the female glaring daggers at the both of them.

Seeing Zack's reluctance, Ranulf decided to spare the kid and stepped up, cheerfully grinning at the narrow-eyed female. "What do you think he meant by 'two at once'?" he asked. When his only response was an irritated glare, he tsked and made a small, crude circle with his left hand and slowly folded his fingers so that only two remained extended, brought them both to the small circle, and pushed them through it—_together_.

The sound his Lieutenant made was a cross between a choked gasp and a mangled shriek. Poor Zack backpedaled away from the bed as if fearing an attack—Lethe looked mighty close to it as she whipped her head around to glare at him.

"_No_."

And they were back to square one.

"_Idiot_!" she growled at Zack, tail lashing in irritation as the poor guy tried to soothe her ire. Interestingly enough, Ranulf noted, her hands weren't extended into her usual pre-strangling or lunging attack motions; instead, they were curled into the bedspread and her cheeks were flushed.

It was gonna be such fun wearing the kitten down.

* * *

Quiet: I had particular fun with this one imagining Zack as a proud, Gallian warrior. ^^


End file.
